


First Dates

by Kurtines



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aki is a good bro, And do romantic stuff, But like same tho, Childhood Memories, Coffee Shops, Confessions, First Dates, Fluff, French Fries, Friends to Lovers, Helping Kei with fashion, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Kei is not good with clothes, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Not Beta Read, Popcorn, Tadashi loves coffee, They go the mall, matching necklaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurtines/pseuds/Kurtines
Summary: Tsukkiyama go on their first date as a couple
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 35





	First Dates

_“See you soon, Tsukki!! Luv u (~ 3 ~) 💕”_ _Read 7:12 am_

Saying that Tsukishima is nervous would be the understatement of the century; he is absolutely terrified. Even though he has no reason to be. 

Last week, he gathered the balls to finally confess to his best friend. He invited Yamaguchi for a small stroll in the park and stayed there until the night was dark, they sat on the grass, listening to Kei's specialized playlist and eventually him spilling out all of his feelings to one of the most important person in his life. Tadashi happily accepted his confession and they left that park as an official couple. They quickly found out that they had feelings for each other ever since they were young and was just too stupid to realize it. Their family, friends, and peers were all accepting and very happy for them when they came out, some were even confused by the fact that they were only started dating last week; both of their families included. 

_“What do you mean you weren't dating before?”_   
_— **Everyone**_

But that was all in the past. Yesterday Yamaguchi invited Yamaguchi to a movie date. Which marks as the first official date that they've been on as boyfriends, they have gone on quite a lot of ‘friend dates’ in the past so Tsukishima had no reason to be nervous. But that doesn't stop Kei from imaging all of the horrible things that could go wrong. They planned on going out for a quick snack at 7:45 in the morning before going to the movie theater. Tsukki was deciding on what he would wear for this special occasion, something casual? Or maybe something more formal? He didn't know. He didn't want to look like a fool. 

“Aki! Help!” he yelled, peeping his head out of his bedroom door. Kei knew he wasn't the most fashionable person in the world so he decided to ask his brother for help. He's seen Akiteru go on a couple dates before looking absolutely fabulous so Kei knew that his brother had great fashion sense .He herd quiet footsteps coming from his brother's room. 

“What's wrong? Are you hurt?” he asked, worriedly. He came out of his room, with hair like he doesn't know what a hairbrush is, panting and worried out of his mind. He looked like he had just woken up. 

“No... ” Kei rubbed the nape of his neck, feeling a little guilty for making his bro worried. “I just need with fashion... and shit” 

“... What?”

“Can you help me with what to wear?”

Akiteru sighed. He now knew what his little brother was worried about—of course, why didn't he see it before. He smiled “Alright, I'll help”

“Thank you~” Tsukishima yelled. 

* * *

Tsukkishima was waiting for Tadashi at the park that was a walking distance from their houses. He wore a simple outfit for this date, with a thick jacket wrapped around his waist, just in case the theater was too cold. He sat at a small bench, scrolling mindlessly through Instagram. He saw that Hinata and Kageyama also went on their first date last week, he smirked, they looked so in love 

“Tsukki! There you are” Tadashi yelled “I was looking for you everywhere” he sat down in the small space that was left on the bench with half of his body on top of Tsukishima thigh. “Y'know, you really need to be more specific with directions”

Tadashi was just so... casual with this. He didn't seem to be scared at all. “You aren't nervous?” Kei asked. Wraping an arm around his shoulders and playing with the tips of his hair. 

“Oh, about this date?” Kei nodded “-a little but, there's nothing to worry about, right?” he answered, resting his head onto Tsukishima shoulder “I mean, we've been on a lot of ‘dates’ in the past, it's not like this is a first time for us”

“Yeah, but it's the first time as a couple” Tsuki said. Feeling the need to justify himself for being scared. 

“I know-” Yamaguchi whined “That's what I've been nervous about last night”

“Hey, I was scared shitless too y'know” Kei laughed 

Yamaguchi smilled and stood up from the bench “Let's go grab a snack before we go to the movies, yeah?” he grabbed Tsukki's hand before pulling him to stand up. “I want to buy my flopfries, there's no flopfries at the cinema” he whispered to Kei, his floppy fries is a must have whenever they watch a movie together—whether that'd be at a sleepover, their weekly bingefest of bad movies or at the cinema—Yamaguchi will not be happy, and Kei cannot handle a not happy Yamaguchi. 

They slowly walked towards their usual cafe, it was a short walking distance from the park, and they wanted to savour each second they spend in that beautiful place. This park holds a lot of precious memories to both of them, as they made their way out they remember those times when they were as kids and how they would run around this park, causing trouble everywhere they go. The park that Yamaguchi always goes to was now being filled with people that would bully him. So Kei showed him this large but hidden beauty, they spent most their time here, pushing each other on the swings, watching and observing people who pass by, or playing hide and seek. 

“Remember that time, when we played hide-and-seek and you had to search for me for an hour” Yamaguchi laughed. He reached over to grab Kei's hand. “Or when see slept on the top of that tree branch and Aki-kun had to find us” Kei laughed and interlocked their fingers. Remembering how they got punished for that. 

“Good times” Kei whispered. 

The park wasn't filled with a lot of people today. Only about three to five in sight, but it wasn't any different from normal. This park was quiet and that's why they liked it. They could be minding their own business in peace. 

They've arrived at their usual cafe. A cafe owned by a close friend of Kei's father. They've been hanging out here ever since they were young, sometimes joining Akiteru when he had to go and work there. Yamaguchi quickly went ahead and ran inside. Kei giggled at his absolute adorable dork of a boyfriend _‘Boyfriend... That felt good to say’_ he was Tadashi's boyfriend now, and he couldn't be happier “Hey, Tadashi wait up!”

Tadashi and Tsukishima were one of their regular customers and have made quite a bond with the employees there. “Oh my, Yama-chan, Tsukishima-kun it's so good to see you again!” the employee at the cash register was a face both of them remembered vividly, he was the son of the owner and friends with Kei's older brother. “Haruki-san!” Kei said, shocked “It's nice to see you back again, it's been a while” 

“Yeah, life at the hospital has been rough, but dad's going along well” he smilled “But that's enough about me, would you like the usual?”

“Oh no, just some flop fries and some iced coffee, for take out, please” Yamaguchi ordered “Oh, and make sure the fries are extra floppy”

“Oh? I'm pretty sure the coffee wasn't in our plan, 'Dashi.” Kei raised his eyebrows. “Thought we'd buy our drinks at the cinema?”

“Yeah, but, Haruki-san's coffee is the best!” Yamaguchi exclaimed “plus; the cinema's food is hella expensive”

“Yeah, sure, I guess that makes sense”

“So where 'you two boys going?” Haruki asked, making small talk while he made Yamaguchi's iced coffee.

“Oh, we...” The two of them looked at each other, Kei gestured a small nod, both of them knew that Haruki wasn't homophobic in any way. Tadashi whispered “we're on a date”

“Oh” Haruki exclaimed “Congrats you two!” he smiled at them having just finished their order “There you go. Should I wrap it up?”

“Oh no, there's no need.” They paid for their order and grabbed their food. “Thank you Haru-san!” Yamaguchi smilled, he was always so friendly with everyone, Tsukishima wished to have enough space in his heart to care about people. 

“See you soon boys! Come again”

Yamaguchi happily ate his flop fries in peace while Kei took a sip of Tadashi's iced coffee. “Hey 'Dashi, what do you wanna' do after the movie?”

“Hmm, why don't we go and take trip to the mall?” Yamaguchi suggested. He offered a piece of his fries to Tsukishima—which was rare considering he will not hesitate to kill anyone if they dare take his food. 

Tsukki reached over and took the one piece of food that his boyfriend kindly gave to him. “Kay, but why the mall though?” he asked. 

“Oh, no reason.” Tadashi said “no reason at all”

“Hmm” Kei raised an eyebrow, smiling at him. 

“Heh, I wanted to buy something special for this date” Yamaguchi felt his face heat up. He wanted to buy matching necklaces for him and Tsukki—specifically a moon one for him and a star one for Tsukki. 

“Wha- really? ” Tsukishima asked “Yama, that's so sweet!”

“Shut up!” Yamaguchi blushed and looked to away to the side. Slightly pouting as he chewed on his fries. 

“Yams, you're so damn adorable” Tsukishima brushed a stray piece of hair and tucked it behind Yamaguchi ear, just so he can see his pouting face better. 

“Hmm... ” Tadashi just stayed quiet, he still felt embarrassed that he was forced to say the surprise. This day meant so much to to both of them and he wanted to buy something that can remind them of their first date. 

They've arrived at the movie theater. A place they always go to all the time. They were allowed to go inside at around 15 minutes, so they decided to go and buy some popcorn, soda, and a cheese burger. 

“Hmmm, yumyum” Yamaguchi whispered as he dumped a shit ton of extra salt onto the bucket of popcorn. “Yama' what the fuck?” Kei asked giggling

“That's enough, that's already an unhealthy amount of salt” Kei gently grabbed his wrist and pulled it away from the bucket. 

“But-”

“No buts, that's enough 'dashi” Tsukishima placed the salt bottle back onto the counter. He looked back to see Tadashi's pouting face. “Dashi... ” he whispered

They enter the cinema together, Kei was dragged by Yamaguchi onto the ‘second floor’ of seats. Yamaguchi liked it there, he didn't have to look up to stare at the screen. Another reason that they went to this specific movie theater, instead of the one at their local mall, was that you were free to choose which seat to use. Which meant that you didn't have to reserve your favorite seats when you buy the tickets, and could sit wherever you want—first come, first serve. 

They were one of the few people that came early, and luckily for them, their favorite seats hadn't been touched. 

“God, the cinema is extra cold today” Yamaguchi whispered. 

They placed their drinks into the cup holders and sat the food onto their laps. Tadashi took out his phone and set it at a low brightness, quitely looking at something on his phone. Tsuki didn't too much of it, although he was curious, he didn't really need to know about everything he does. 

People slowly started to arrive, the movie they were watching was a new popular romcom (Yamaguchi picked it). That wasn't Tsukishima's cup of tea, he wanted to try it, maybe he could get a laugh out of it. 

“Tsukki” Yamaguchi tapped Kei's shoulder. 

“Yeah?”

“Can I have some popcorn?” he asked. The bucket was on Kei's lap, cause he didn't trust that Yamaguchi wouldn't ate the entirety of it before the movie even began. 

“One handful, that's it”

Tadashi nodded. Kei was about to hand him his popcorn, but the commercials suddenly started with a loud noise and it scared the absolute shit out of them. “ _Jesus fuck_ ” Kei mumbled as he placed the food on Yamaguchi's palm. He giggled as he munched on his popcorn, watching the trailer for an upcoming horror movie. 

“Wanna watch it when it comes out?” he asked. Kei shrugged “You know we both hate horror movies right?”

“I dunno' seems fun” Tadashi mumbled, while still chewing on his popcorn. It took him a second before he realized he already ate it all. “Tsukki... ”

“No”

 _Sad. Truly depressing_. But at least he had his french fries with him. 

The movie started, and the theater became quiet—at least everyone but the child got quiet. “ _Mhmm perfect, keep screaming you bitch_ ”

“Tsuki, it's just a child.” Tadashi whispered 

“All children deserve death. Except good children; good children aren't spawn of satan”

He giggled. “Tsukki, what the hell?” 

He ‘ _shhhh_ ’ed Yamaguchi. Leaning back and engaging himself with Yamaguchi. 

The female main character was a ‘ _quirky booknerd_ ’ who had a crush on a ‘ _popular jock_ ’ and is best friends with a ‘ _popular girl’_. 

“Tadashi... We've seen this before” Kei whined “Or at least read this before”

“Oh hush, I heard there's a plot-twist at the end”

“The only acceptable plot-twist here is if one of them was gay” he reached over and locked hands with Yamaguchi. He snickered and rested his head on Tsukishima shoulder. They'd done this so many times before, now Yamaguchi kind of understand what the others meant when they asked if they weren't dating before. 

Turns out Tsukishima was right. The main character finds out she had feeling for the popular girl, and it was revealed that the popular girl liked her for two years now. The jock was also hella gay. 

“Andrea, I really like you. ” she confessed. “and I know that you don't like me back, but I can't go on without telling you and I'm sorry-”

She was interrupted by Andrea hugging her. “Oh Katherine, I like you too. I have for a while now.”

“Tsukki, this is us” Tadashi whispered. Kei giggled and leaned over to kiss him lightly on the forehead. A gesture that still made both of thhem blush even though it wasn't anything new to them. 

* * *

“Well that was an okay movie” Kei said, he grabbed all of their garbage and thrown them into the trash can. “Woah, that's rare” Yamaguchi gasped, he fiddled with the zipper of Kei's jacket; it extra cold there today and Kei had given it to him. “For a romcom to be approved by Tsukishima Kei? Woah.”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi”

“Sorry, Tsukki!”

“Oh yeah, you wanted to go at the mall, right?” Kei asked, arms around Tadashi's waist. 

“Yup, I wanna buy us something”

* * *

“Wah, Tsukki look!” Yamaguchi yells. He excitedly holds up a pair of necklaces to Kei. “It's perfect.”

Tsukishima holds the two products to examine. Two silver necklaces with a locket dangling from it; a beautiful picture of the Moon was engraved on it and a consolation of stars at the back. 

“It wasn't exactly what I had envisioned, but it's still perfect” Yamaguchi said. 

“Yeah” Tsukishima smiled “Let's buy it”

He offered to pay for it. But Yamaguchi didn't see it necessary, after all, this was his little contribution to the date—Kei had been the one to plan for all of this, this was the least he could do. 

He took Tsukishima to a small section at the mall. Decorated with colorful lights and a beautiful section of flowers; it was a place that was popular for couples as it was the most romantic spot. He figured it would be the best place for this. 

He stood in front of Kei, with one of the necklaces in his hands. Kei skilled at him and leaned down. Yamaguchi went to lock it behind his neck, his hands slightly brushing against his skin. “Kei-” _fuck he forgot his speech,_ he stuttered and he panicked. But a quick look at his lovers gentle eyes and he felt a tad bit calmer. “I really love you, you know that right? ” he started “You've been with me, by my side, for as long as I can remember. You've saved me, you've put up with me, you've supported me. You are such an important person in my life, and I am so happy to call you my boyfriend” he breathed in “and I want to stand by your side forever” he looked at his side, avoiding Kei's eyes. 

He heard him giggle, “'Dashi... ” Tsukishima wrapped his arms around his waist, hugging him tight. He felt tears build up in his eyes. He kissed his forehead, then his cheeks, then his eyelids. He peppered his face with small kisses. 

He took a step back, and returned the gesture of placing the necklace on his lovers neck. 

He grabbed his hand, rubbing small circles over it. “I love you too! ” he brought his hands closer, he gave them a gentle kiss “I love you so much” he felt like crying. “I'm sorry, I didn't prepare a speech for this” he quickly hugged Tadashi, burying his face onto his shoulder. 

“It's ok, Tsukki. It's fine”

They received stares, annoyed glances, from people they don't know. But they didn't care. They didn't mind. 

_“I love you, Yamaguchi”_

_“I love you too, Tsukki”_

**Author's Note:**

> Should I add an extra Kagehina-Tsukkiyama double date chapter?


End file.
